Talk:Bowser Jr. vs Silver/@comment-27518422-20190208210850/@comment-27921095-20190717151504
Junior has a ton of gadgets and gizmos as well as enemies and things he can summon for his aid. Remember, Silver apparently using his abilities too long or straining them too much will cause them to go onto a sort pf hibernation until they recharge. If Aces is included, BJ has time manip as well, with Silver's only option then being time travel, but we don't know the exact limits or properties it has or how it works. For all we know, he creates a portal with a buddy in the future and then heads in alone. Silver also barely ises tome manipulation abilities and canonically doesn't even know Chaos Control and hasn't performed it. Silver does have Ring Time, which transmutates enemies, and that coupled with his PK makes Bowser Jr.'s arsenal a bit less imposing, I'll admit, but to be fair, the transmutation only effects fodder in his verse, and BJ's arsenal and minions include bosses, so it's questionable if that'll work. Plus, Junior can deny it if worse comes to worst. He also has goop minions that endlessly spawn so long as there's goop around and can spit large globs of it high into the air, and this goop also can regenerate; same goes for bosses like Petey, as he turns to mush and evaporates but then is able to return for another fight. If Puzzles and Dragons abilities are included, then Jr. also gets the ability to negate durability (an attack always dealing 50% damage, though you could simply just call it a game mechanic), raise his attacks, increase his elemental defense, render status defects null, and even revive his fallen comrades. He's got inpressive battlefield control and a respawning, regenerating, and resurrecting army. His Paintbrush can create false duplicates of hinself in intangible and non-cirporeal Boos that can shapeshift as well as simply making duplicates of items, cam spin/roll with it to deflect projectiles, can shoot mamy projectiles at once, can drain the life of Mario with it's paint as well as burn, shock, lower his traction, make others slip, intoxicate and poison other fluids like water, reduce the amount of sunshine there is, possibly manipulate water, can create gusts of sentient air, enhance minions, create portals that deconstuct anyone who tries to enter, seal items like coins and even whole buildings inside the graffiti, slow others down, can create many Yoshi, can mimic Mario's movements and physicality through shapeshifting, can blind others, and probably a few more. He also can wield a hammer that can generate shockwaves with his strikes, cause tremors with his jumps in Mario Maker, and in case of amy physical attacks, can tuck in his shell or deploy the shield of his Junior Clown Car to block them. As for speed? His mechs are capable of intergalactic and interplanetary travel, which likely would make them MHS+-MFTL+, and he can also intercept Mario in a warp/teleoort which can reach levels in a seemingly endless expanse of space filled with stars as well as snatch the F.L.U.D.D. at blinding speeds faster than Mario could react. Junior is also canonically a match for Roy and Morton, along with his own Dad according to Junior's Journey. Both Silver AND Junior will be facing lots of pressure in this fight, and it's not as much of a stomp as you may think.